poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Hercules
'''Sora's Advetures of Hercules '''is an film created by X0209. It appeared on Google Drive in June 2, 2018. Plot After imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean, the Greek gods Zeus and his wife, Hera, have a son named Hercules. While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother Hades plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow him to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Hercules does not interfere. Hades sends his minions Pain and Panic to dispose of Hercules. The two succeed at kidnapping the infant and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene. Years later, the teenage Hercules becomes an outcast due to his strength, and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Hercules decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers. The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Hercules, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Zeus sends Hercules and his forgotten infanthood friend Pegasus to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" for short—who is known for training heroes. The two meet Phil, who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Hercules inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero that will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Hercules into a potential hero, and when he is older, they fly for Thebes. On the way, they meet Megara—"Meg" for short—a sarcastic damsel whom Hercules saves from the centaur Nessus. However, after Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus leave, Meg is revealed to be Hades' minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray emerge in the Underworld when they first arrive and meet Megara, who is on a quest to convince Hades to stop bothering Hercules. When Sora confronts Hades, he summons Auron and Kratos, who quickly switches to Sora's side. Hades cannot be hurt in the Underworld, so the team attempts to escape, and Auron, Kratos, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Sly, Bentley, Murray and Sora are forced to take on Cerberus before they can leave the Underworld. Arriving in Thebes, Hercules is turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Hercules saves them, unaware that they are Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra to fight Hercules. Hercules continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Hercules kills the monster by causing a landslide. Hercules is seen as a hero and a celebrity, but Zeus tells Hercules he is not yet a true hero. Driven to depression, Hercules turns to Meg, who is falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and on the eve of his takeover, offers a deal that Hercules gives up his powers for twenty-four hours. Hercules accepts on the condition that Meg will be unharmed and, after losing his strength, is heartbroken when Hades reveals that Meg is working for him. Hades unleashes the Titans, who climb Olympus and capture the gods, while a Cyclops goes to Thebes to kill Hercules. Phil inspires Hercules to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg is crushed by a falling pillar when she saves Hercules from it. This breaks Hades' commitment that Meg would come to no harm, and allows Hercules to regain his strength. Hercules and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods, save Zeus, and vanquish the Titans, though Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Hercules breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him; he rescues Meg and punches Hades into the Styx, where irate souls flush him under. After reviving Meg, she and Hercules are summoned to Olympus, where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Hercules chooses to remain on Earth with Meg, in lieu of immortality. Hercules returns to Thebes where he is hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Hercules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Links Part 1: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-FF9cbZKgLDGGsVrMXuTtNQFdvoCa4Fi1g/view) Part 2: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1znLDzjt09lk9x-IDwrf3cDk8zAcQ-NojHA/view) Part 3: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1r7VTPPbvaQlVPdZTBgl0VX05NAf1x1HqsA/view) Part 4: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HJWU0tieF83MIABA58VZDvqT4HgRmIcobw/view) Part 5: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L8eqvi99aL0g5glPb0EFposuHyJdhZHfUg/view) Part 6: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kxWw6hshk_QnbNw9OcDoqLvT-5hRH2ieEQ/view) Part 7: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y3MMM3HPdHLnUNVZuQ4vRjmicbkH-kqnsg/view) Part 8: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iPVaU4DYVqeTrFdALIr8iTJNFwKM5fpjqQ/view) Part 9: (https://drive.google.com/file/d/18GxG1HH96p2Ex519xdDEDkVM1B8oWJFX4Q/view) Credits/Special Ending (https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m8chNnYUv5VIwWPfUHuSVyNVhF3M_2hvIg/view) Trivia * Hades bring Rasputin back from the dead. * Pete, Auron and Kratos will be guest star in this film. * Both Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper and God of War were both created by Sony Interactive Entertainment. * Both Hercules and God of War takes place in Ancient Greece. * The battle scene of Cerberus featured "I Burn" from RWBY. * Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray meets Pete for the first time. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Musical Films Category:Films set in Greece Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Rip Torn